After Allegiant
by MessrProngsII
Summary: It's been four years since the supposed death of Beatrice Prior. It's still a struggle to get things back to normal, however, when the gang have an unexpected visitor, how will the react? A/N: I hated the end to Allegiant, so I tried to come up with a somewhat reasonable explanation for Tris to come back. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Tris.

I pace up and down my cell in anticipation, waiting for them to open my cell doors and let me out. After four years. I have been going crazy in here. My hair has finally grown down to my elbows. I comb my fingers through it while biting my lip. Then a thought hits me, _**Tobias**_. My heart leaps at the thought, and then drops to my stomach. How will he react? What if he's found someone else? Tears well up in my eyes at the thought. I shake my head, and blink away the tears. _Don't think that, Tris. Positive thinking. _

I see the guards walking towards my cell, armed with a gun each. They walk towards me, with evil smiles on their faces. "Beatrice," one of them says. I look him up and down, taking in his appearance. He's tall, about six foot, with jet black hair and his eyes are so dark they are like dark pits. I look at the other one now, he is taller than me, but not by much, maybe a few inches, he has golden coloured hair and is younger than his companion.

I look at them in disgust and snarl at the sound of my Abnegation name. He grins at me. "Ready to go?" the smaller one asks. I roll my eyes and nod.

I step outside and breathe my first breath of fresh air in years. I smile as I squint in the sudden light. I fill my lungs with air and my smile slips off my face as I see David at the tracks. He was the one who shot me and 'killed' me, I suppose. I shudder at the memory of Tobias at the morgue, crying while I lay there, unable to move, tears well up in my eyes again. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the thought. "David," I say, coolly.

"Tris," he says, smiling widely.

He reaches out to my cheek, but I slap his hand away. He sighs, putting his hand down by his side. "So like your mother," he mumbles.

I go cold, "Don't. You. Dare!" I snap angrily.

He sighs again. Suddenly all my anger ebbs away as Tobias comes to mind again. "Which way?" I ask my voice slightly scratchy.

"To what?" he asks calmly.

"Don't mess with me," I growl.

He sighs and points in the general direction of a cluster of buildings. "Six miles forward, take a right. Then another two miles," he says.

I nod. "Oh, and Tris?" he says, "good luck."

And with that, I set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Tobias.

I wake up to knocking on the door. I groan. "Go away!" I growl.

"Four, open up," a man's voice replied, Zeke.

"Dude, what?" I snap, getting up from my tangle of sheets. Zeke stands there, looking sheepishly at me. I look at him expectantly, gesturing with my hands indicating for him to continue. "Zeke, spit it out, or I swear to God-" I begin, but he interrupts me. "We're going to my place… for Tris' birthday," he blurts.

I freeze, "oh, okay…." I say.

Wow, four years. She'd be twenty, tears well up in my eyes; I try to blink them away without success. It's not as bad now, but its days like these that it hurts. Days I should be spending with Tris, my Tris. "Uhm... yeah, I'll be there. What time?" I ask.

Zeke nods, his expression full of sympathy, as though he can read my thoughts. Usually I shy away from any kind of sympathy, but not when it comes to Tris. "In two hours," he says.

I nod my thanks, and he turns to go down the hall, when a thought hits me. "Zeke!" I call.

"That's my name," he replies.

"What time is it?" I say, laughing.

He grins at me. "Half eight."

I groan, he laughs at me and waves as he runs down the hall.

I sigh and go into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water scald my skin as I let my mind wander. As usual, it goes to Tris. I feel a pang in my chest when I think of her, her face, her cheeks, her nose. She was perfect. I smile at the memory of us at the Ferris wheel, of us at the chasm. Is shake my head and bite the inside of my cheek, a nervous habit I picked up from my mother. I sigh and step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and tried to find something suitable to wear.

I walk up the stairs to Zeke's apartment. I take a deep breath and quickly knocked on the door before I lost my nerve. Zeke opened the door with Shauna on his heels. "Hey, Four!" they say, simultaneously. They look at each other and start laughing. I shake my head and walk in. Christina, Cara and Caleb all sit in a semi-circle on the floor. I sit down on the floor next to Christina and give her a small smile. Zeke and Shauna walk in hand in hand and feel another twinge. My feelings must have coming across in my expression because Zeke quickly dropped her hand and sat down next to me. I felt kind of guilty, I was really happy for them, but today, was not a good day.

"So we all know why we're here," Shauna states.

I roll my eyes, _**obviously. **_Christina sees me and elbows me in the ribs. It caught me off guard, but I don't flinch, I barely felt it. Shauna glares at me, I laugh. "Oh, shut up, Four." Caleb snaps.

I laugh again. Earning me glare from Caleb, who looks nothing like his sister, buts so alike in the way he moves. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask. "How about truth or dare?" Zeke says, mischievously. Shauna and I groan. In Dauntless, Zeke's truth or dare parties were well know around the compound, but you couldn't trust them, who knows what has happened at them, nobody was sober. Zeke's grin becomes broader. "Does the legendary Four have a secret fifth fear we don't know about?" he pauses for a beat before continuing, "somehow 'Five' doesn't have the same ring to it!" he says.

"No, shut it, Zeke." I snap, I don't like speaking of my fears.

"Then play!" he challenges, waggling his eyebrows. "Fine!" I sigh, "Who's first?" I ask.

Christina raises her hand. I roll my eyes, of course, Candor. Zeke claps his hands together, walks to the kitchen and comes back with six bottles of beer. He passes one around to everyone, but I just pass mine back. Zeke looks at me questioningly, but all I have to say is, "not today.."

Thankfully gets the message and lets it drop.

Then, we begin the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**_Tris_**

I pant as I jog up the hill. Although I can still run, I'm out of practise, and that frustrates me. I have just over a mile to go, according to the signs. I have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing everybody; however, it makes me feel queasy at the same time.

I take out the bottle of water they gave me at the Bureau and drink half of it, before I realise that this has to last me the whole journey. I sigh, putting it back into my pocket; I lay down on the dusty road, closing my eyes. All the while, struggling internally at what I can say to Tobias. What can I say? _Hey, Tobias. So, I'm not dead. I put you through all that, but it was really just the Bureau trying to make you suffer!_ I groan, it even sounds stupid in my head. I stand up reluctantly and continue to jog up the road.

With a half a mile left, I decide to run, I could see the building where I was told Tobias was living. I slow to a walk on the way up the path. I take a deep breath and walk in the doors. Now, it was time to find him

**(A/N: yeah, yeah. I know it's short. There's an author's note in the next chapter! R+R)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**_Tobias._**

I'm laughing. I haven't laughed this hard since Tris died. Zeke had to wax one of his legs. He is nearly crying in pain, while we all laugh at his expense. Zeke looks around the room. "Famous Four. Truth or dare?" he said mischievously. I sigh, exasperated, "Truth," I tell him.

He frowns at me, obviously disappointed, "not very Dauntless," he states.

I snicker, "Divergent, remember," I say smartly.

He glowers at me, much to my amusement, and swears under his breath. Within seconds, he looks at me, and, to my surprise, he smiles at me. Not a usual 'Zeke' smirk, just a smile. He then says, "seeing as this party is for Tris, where was your first kiss?"

Another twinge. Get a grip, Tobias. I just say, "in the Chasm."

They all look at me, dumbfounded. 'What?' Christina splutters.

"You heard me," I state.

I clear my throat, in an attempt to get the attention of myself.

Its then, that there's a knock on the door.

**(A/N: okay, so I know that these two chapters are very short, hence why I gave you the two! Truth be told, I have up to chapter 28 written. *Laughs manically*. Thanks very much, guys, for the reviews etc etc! –Prongs)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_**Tris**_

I have been running up stairs for the past half hour, I'm tired. I really hate stairs. _Selfish _I tell myself. This is the last floor. I have begun to lose hope, maybe I have the wrong building. Or maybe he has moved. I really hope not.

I reach a door and hear loud laughter. _This is it, _I think. I hear some more talking then silence. _Time to move, Tris_. I knock on the door. And then, I freeze.

**_Tobias_**

Christina looks at me with raised eyebrows. _Who could that be?_ I think. Nobody comes to visit us. They tend to fear the Dauntless. They have heard stories. I shrug at her. "Who is it?"Zeke calls.

There's no answer.

"Hello? Who is it?" he shouts.

Again, no answer.

Zeke curses under his breath and gets up to answer the door manually. When he opens it, nobody speaks.

**(A/N: I could leave it here…. I could… but I won't!)**

**_Tris_**

_I knocked on the door! I knocked on the freaking door! _ My internal tirade keeps going on. My breathing is ragged. My friends are behind this door. **Tobias** is behind this door. My Tobias.

"Who is it?" someone calls. Zeke. I freeze again. It's Zeke. My palms are sweaty, I can't move. My breathing gets louder.

"Hello? Who is it?" louder, typical Zeke.

But still, I can't respond to him. I hear movement. I want to run. The door swings open. Zeke just stares at me. His face is blank of any expression. Then, he shakes his head and smiles at me, "Sorry, you look like someone I know," he coughs, "knew,"

I cough as well, _he's talking about me,_ I realise. "Zeke," I pause.

He looks at me in confusion, "Do I know you? I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"Zeke, it's me," I say, louder although my voice is scratchy.

"Who?" he asks.

"Tris," I stammer, he pauses.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" he snaps.

I shake my head tears in my eyes, "Zeke, I swear," I say tearfully.

"this isn't funny. Drop. It," he growls, taking a step towards me.

I may be out of training, but I can still fight. I step towards him, my fear ebbing, "There's nothing to drop," I growl. "My name is Beatrice Prior, I moved to Dauntless when I was sixteen. I was first jumper. Four pulled me off the net. Uriah shot a muffin off Marlene's head," I throw out randomly, I continue, "Caleb was supposed to go into the weapons lab. I went in instead. David shot me. I. Didn't. Die!" I snarl.

He looks at me blankly, "we cremated you, we spread your ashes," he argues.

"Zeke, please," I plead, "It's me!"

He gives me a conflicted look. My tears well up again, "is Tobias in there?" I ask.

He just nods, and gestures for me to go in.

And then, I see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_**Tobias**_

"Zeke has been out there for a while; I hope he's okay…" Shauna murmurs.

Then we hear, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

'Zeke' I mouth.

We hear some muttering then we hear Zeke again, "this isn't funny. Drop. It."

We share a look of confusion. Then we hear a feminine voice, "There's nothing to drop!"

I sounded very like… I shake my head, _Tris is dead, Tobias._ We hear some more muttering. Then the woman's voice again, "is Tobias in there?"

My head snaps up at the sound of my name. Everybody looks at me, but my eyes are on the door. Where somebody is walking in. I look at her. Her hair is to her elbows, he grey-blue eyes like a storm-like Tris'. But Tris is dead. Tears well up in her eyes and she begins to run toward me, my expression must be something horrid because her steps falter and she stops not far from where she began. "Tobias…." She starts.

"How do you know my name?" I growl.

"Tobias, it's me!" she says louder.

I shake my head in denial, "No, no, no, no, no," I mutter, "She's dead, Tris is dead!" I growl

"No, I'm not!" she argues.

I notice that there are tears filling her eyes, and, judging by how her face is becoming blurry around the edges, mine are too. "Yes, she is! We cremated her, we spread her ashes," I say. I close my eyes, because I cannot look at this girl who looks so much like Tris. "Tobias, it's me,' she whispers, her voice full of emotion. "If you are Tris…" I say hesitantly, "how didn't he kill you? There was the Death Serum. And he shot you!" I open my eyes to look at her.

A small smile forms on her lips, she taps the side of her head, "Divergent, remember?" she says, eyes alight with humour. I look around at everybody else, "am I going crazy?" I ask, "or can ye see her too?"

They all nod, Christina speaks, "I can see her,"

This girl walks towards me slowly, until she gets right in front of me, "Tobias," she breathes. She gets up on her tip-toes and brings her hands to my neck. I stare at her, she pulls my lips to hers, just lightly. When she pulls away, I just look at her. Then it hits me. _Tris. My Tris. She's alive!_ I pull her lips towards mine, and that's how we stay until we both pull away for air.

"Tris," I whisper.

"Beatrice!" she corrects. I laugh.

**(A/N: I decide to give you the two chapters due to the constant reviewing of ****ria0207,****okay, I think that you're hilarious! Private Message me hahahah! See you guys! R+R)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Tris," he mumbles.

My heart leaps, he believes me. I say the first thing that comes to my head, "Beatrice!"

His laugh rumbles. I look up at him and give him a watery smile. I glance around the room, my eyes flickering and landing on the others individually, finally landing on Caleb. "Beatrice?" he asks weakly.

I nod, "I'm sorry," I say, looking around at everybody. When I look at Tobias I lean into him, inhaling his scent, "I'm so sorry."

A sudden thought strikes me, "Tobias, if you found someone else, I'll completely understand," I stammer, dreading the thought if he has, dreading leaving him. But he's already shaking his head, "no, Tris. Never." He says resolutely.

I sigh, "I guess I have some explaining to do."

I sit down on the floor, but Tobias has other ideas. He pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, causing my stomach to lurch in a good way.

I explain how the guards got to me before I died. How the corpse was actually me under the paralyzing serum, my body and mind being too weak to fight it off, so it looked like I was dead. I explained how once I was healed, they took me to a cell, and that's where I have been for the past four years.

"So…. You didn't die?" Zeke asks.

I shake my head, "Well, my heart stopped for, I think it was three minutes, but in a whole I didn't die. Just held captive," I explain calmly.

Tobias makes a choked noise when he hears the start of the sentence, but then his body tenses up, "I'll kill them!" he growls.

I shake my head, grinning, "Don't bother," I say, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Caleb asks me, looking concerned.

I roll my eyes, "I wouldn't go down without a fight, I shot a guard." I say nonchalantly, I pause, "Close range," I add.

Tobias laughs in my ear, "that's my girl,"

My heart flutters. "Why didn't they just kill you though? It makes more sense," Cara says logically.

I snort, and she's supposed to be Erudite. "Put it this way. We all ruined their _big plans_. Seeing as they couldn't kill you, you being 'genetically damaged'," I say, putting quotation marks around genetically damaged. "So, what better way than to 'kill' one of the people involved," I shrug, pausing for a beat, "they probably presumed, when they let me go, that you wouldn't believe me and I'd kill myself or something," I conclude.

My head snaps to the right at the sound of sobs. They're coming from Christina. I raise my eyebrows at her. Her face is red and puffy. She looks at me, "I thought you were dead!" she blubbers.

"Yeah, we all did," Caleb says.

I look at him, his eyes are watering too. "Oh, not you too Caleb," I groan.

"WHY? Why would you go instead, eh?" he snaps.

I sigh, I was asked this question all the time at the Bureau, "I would never deliver you to your own execution." I state simply.

I look at Tobias, "I never wanted to leave you! This wasn't some crazy Dauntless thing!" I rush.

He nods, "I know,"

I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't expect this, being surrounded by all my friends again. At this moment, I am totally content.

_**(A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! It means alot to me! CIAO!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

_Tobias._

She's alive. My Tris is alive. "So, why are we gathered here then?" she asks, smiling.

I laugh, "happy birthday, Miss Prior," I murmur in her ear.

She looks at me in shock, her face almost comical. "I'm twenty?" she says, it comes out like a question.

We all laugh at her. Colour flushes to her cheeks. I touch her cheek and she bats my hand away, causing me to scowl at her. She grins back at me, "that means that you're twenty-one," she teases, poking her finger into my chest. "I didn't realise it was my birthday," she mumbles.

I twirl my fingers in her hair, "why the long hair?" I ask curiously.

Zeke laughs across the room, I raise my eyebrows at him. "Dude, she's been missing for four years and the first thing you ask her is 'why the long hair'?" his laugh booms across the room.

"Zeke, I can still kick your ass," Tris says, waggling her eyebrows at him.

I laugh, "and to answer your question, it's kind of hard to cut your hair when they barely let you out to pee," she says, rolling her eyes at me.

Then she gets up and I panic. "Where are you going?" I say, grabbing her by the wrist.

She laughs, "To pee," she says while she bends down to kiss my cheek. My heart swells. When she's gone, I look around the room, a smile across my face. Caleb is still crying. I roll my eyes at him, his sister is alive and he's blubbering about it. Christina smacks him across the back of his head, I snort. "What was that for?" he whines.

"Pull yourself together, Erudite!" I say quietly. My instructor Four showing. Caleb flinches, "stop calling me that," he snaps.

Christina shakes her head, "nope!" she says, popping her lips on the _p_. I chuckle and Cara laughs. I grin at her, "what are you laughing about, Erudite?" I say waspishly, my smile ruining the effect.

Her laughter continues, "that's not an insult," she laughs.

It is then that Tris walks back in from the bathroom, her nose wrinkled, "it should be," she claims, as she sits next to me. Zeke, Shauna, Christina and I all nod in agreement. "Okay, I know why we're here, what are we doing?" Tris asks.

We all look at Zeke, who claps his head in excitement. "Truth or dare!" he declares, much to general laughter and groaning. Tris looks at confusion at Zeke. "You've never played truth or dare?" Christina asks incredulously.

"Abnegation," Tris and I say simultaneously.

"It's like the burger all over again….." Tris mumbles in my ear, causing me to laugh.

This results in strange looks all around. We both shrug. "Okay," she says, "lets play!"

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been hectic. To answer your questions, no I am not finished. I said I had up to chapter 28 written, didn't I?)**_


End file.
